From Zero to Hero: The Infinite Warrior!
by Azure Skylark
Summary: In one side of the universe, there exists a girl named Louise, whose powers have large potential, and in another side of it though, there's Zoey Zeffrey, known on Earth-Z09 as one of the strongest magi. Fate decides to intertwine their fates together, and the strongest man becomes the familiar of the most underestimated magi. How will this all turn out? T FOR SWEARING AND GORE.


**Hello, hello everybody! Its been a while since I've ever updated my stories on or even Wattpad (yes, I use Wattpad...)! Finally, I've decided to continue writing something on the profile, and I decided that, after a long time, I will rewrite From Zero to Hero! Your support on the original one was amazing! However, it didn't turn out well, and I'm going to rewrite it then! Sorry, though. Summary:**

In one side of the universe, there exists a girl named Louise, whose powers have large potential, but aren't being trained whatsoever, making her one of the most underestimated magi studying in The Tristainian Academy of Magic and Spell-casting. In another side of it though, there's Zoey Zeffrey, a boy of the same age and height and Louise, known on Earth-Z09 as one of the strongest magi on a few worlds. Fate decides to intertwine their fates together, and the strongest man on a few planets becomes the familiar of the most underestimated magi on another lone planet. How will this all turn out?

 **So, lets go on the new ride in this worldly story, shall we? Let's go!** **And, I just realized about the super-long summary for just the first chapter (probably the entire story). Whatever, let's just go!**

 _ **[LOUISE'S P.O.V]**_

It was just another normal day at the Tristainian Academy of Magic and Spell-casting for me, but it wasn't an ordinary one. It was the Springtime familiar-summoning ritual, a chance for me to finally prove my worth to everybody! Oh yeah, you don't know who I actually am, do you? Oh yeah. My name is Louise Francoise. Yeah, I'm not really going to say my full name in this case, so sorry.

I silently got up and dressed up as quickly as I could, making sure I looked tip-top like I usually was, and I grabbed my wand and my spell book as I headed to the Great Hall, situated in the middle of the Academy, for breakfast. On the way, I got glances from the other second-year students, thinking of what I'd get for the ritual. It wasn't a surprise for me, considering the fact that they nicknamed me Zero, but it wasn't really pleasant, at all.

When I entered the hall, I noticed everyone, still looking at me, which gave me the creeps, like, literally. I knew that I had zero potential in magic, probably, but it doesn't give them the permission to look at me like perverted stalkers. Then, one of the red-haired girls came up to me, telling me something along the lines of there being no hope for me. This was Kirche, one of the most annoying bitches in the school to me.

Tabitha then dragged her away from my table, after she said that line, which was pretty much a relief for me, which meant that I didn't have to make an explosion and get fired at with flames by the teachers. Oh yeah, Tabitha, a silent bookworm, is somehow Kirche's friend. At least, there's someone who didn't really like me being treating badly by others, or is it?

After breakfast, I walked to the courtyard where the Familiar Summoning Ritual was going to be conducted, and as one of the professors, Sir Colbert, commenced the ritual and started calling up students to summon their familiars, I waited around the back area, waiting patiently for my turn to do the ritual.

 _ **[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

I slashed upon the final monster standing in my way, before I walked into the castle to face the boss. My god, I was placed on three master-rank quests in a row, which seriously tired me out a ton, but at least, I had enough mana reserves and technology to finish all three of them. Oh yeah, you don't really know who I am, do you? My name is Zoey Zeffrey, and I live on Earth-Z09, where life isn't so really peaceful for the magi.

My world consists of three classes, the technos, the magicas, and the fusions. Funny name, I know, but that's just how the world works. The technos, known for their mastery in technology, but terrible in magic. The magicas, known for their mastery in magic and spell-casting, but have really poor handling of technology. And the fusions, both mastering magic-wise and technology-wise.

You can consider me as one of the fusion-classes, combining magic and technology on the battlefield. Well, I've literally enhanced a modern-day scanner with the help of a tracking spell, making it easier for me to track my enemies. Well, back to the present scene. As I looked at the boss I needed to defeat, I held my blaster, as I chanted a fire spell, and I shot a flaming bullet at the boss, easily killing it. I told you I was a master-rank fusion-class. Oh wait, I didn't? Oh yeah.

I then walked back to the city I lived in, as I took the loot and coins, as I threw them in my ender pouch. Oh yeah, the ender pouch is my personal creation, which makes me have infinite storage, removing the use of backpacks and chests. Oh yeah, and its easily accessible, so that's a win-win situation for me. As I continued walking back, I heard a chant, like a summoning chant. _"Pentagon of the Five Elements, I call forth from the entire world, I beg to you, listen to my prayers and chants, and bring forth,"_

Where was the chant coming from, and who was doing it? I then saw a portal appearing in front of me, and I decided to touch it out of mere curiosity, and I was pulled in, as I heard the final few words, _"MY FAMILIAR!"_ This is going to end well, won't it? Right?

 _ **[LOUISE'S P.O.V]**_

As I walked onto the summoning circle, I noticed people looking at me with an expression, again of, "What will I get?" I got a bit angry, but I dismissed the feelings as I stood on the summoning circle, wand in hand. I then started chanting the familiar-summoning spell, _"Pentagon of the Five Elements, I call forth from the entire, I beg to you, listen to my prayers and chants, and bring forth, MY FAMILIAR!"_ Then, a large explosion happened, again… What I saw when the smoke faded was surprising. A boy of the same age and height as me, having a sword and a foreign item on his back, and wearing full armour. Just who in the world was he?

 _ **[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

That wasn't aesthetically the most peaceful portal ever, for when I was pulled into it, I was surrounded by smoke all of a sudden. As the smoke started clearing out, I then saw something really surprising to a sixteen-year-old like me, a medieval era with students of very foreign uniforms around me. I'm pretty sure I've never been to this world before, ever.

There were students, probably around the same age as me, wearing a school attire I could not at all identify, animals that look like they just came out of a video game or something, and a professor in a robe of unidentifiable fabric, holding a book and an ink and quill, which was a little strange to me, considering the fact that he was using a book and quill. The main focus, however, was the pink-haired girl standing in front of me, looking at me with a very scared look. Everybody else also had the same look of fear.

I could now tell what was going on, somehow. I remember reading in some magical history books back home about a few magi on Earth-Z09 that did familiar summoning rituals. I never really liked doing that, but apparently, from the spell, I was going to be possibly this girl's familiar. The girl looked like she came out of that manga I read about a week ago (don't judge me), and I heard people murmuring, "Wha…?" in French.

It made me guess that this world used French, so I grabbed my translator from my ender pouch, and quickly tuned it so that I could easily understand them, and they could understand me (silently). I then spoke up, _"Are you going to look at me in fear, or are you going to continue with the summoning?"_ Everybody looked at me in shock, but Louise, with a grin, chanted, _"Quinelemental Pentagon, bless my prayers, and bless this man as my, Louise Francoise's, familiar."_ What she did next really stunned me, because she kissed me.

On the lips as well. Well, it was technically my dream to have my first kiss stolen by a pretty lady, so whatever. She then retracted, and pain, well technically itchiness came on my left hand as runes started engraving themselves on it. I, luckily, was able to master this language, and I read it as something a bit more pleasing. All I knew was that this rune meant God's Left Hand, Master of the Infinite Blade. Wow, that's really interesting for me.

As everybody walked, or technically floated away, I followed my new master, Louise, to where-ever she was heading to. When we arrived, we entered, unsurprisingly, her room, considering the fact that she was tired after the summoning. I noticed the fact that she was scared of me, probably because of my deceiving looks. As she walked to her table, I opened my ender pouch and threw everything I had equipped on me, except my master spell-caster.

I then called to Louise, and she looked at me, wearing only a set of casual clothes, and the spell-caster in my hand, and she asked me, _"Just who are you actually?"_ I replied with a smirk, _"I am a master in magic, and I am your familiar, Louise."_ She had a very wide smile, and asked me, _"M-Master in magic?!"_ I replied a yes, as she ran towards me and hugged me, completely shocking me, as she said, _"At least, I have a very amazing familiar like you~"_

Woah, if she's like this, she must have had a bad history, even before summoning me. I had to move her from hugging me more, and I asked her a question, _"How was your life, before you summoned me?"_ She gulped really hardly, before telling me, _"I can't really tell you that now, you know. I have my own secrets. I may tell you, but later."_ Okay, at least she hides something, but it had to be that.

 _ **[THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V]**_

A certain bald-headed professor was rushing through the hallways, holding a book called 'The Four Familiars of God" as he rushed to the headmaster's office. When he rushed into the office, the headmaster asked him, _"What is it this time, Colbert?"_ The professor opened the book to the Gandalfr page, as he replied, _"Take a look at this. Its similar to the familiar that Louise summoned,_ _well somewhat similar_ _."_

 _ **[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Well, what do you know? I decide to take Louise outside, so I could absorb more of the scenery, and show Louise my magical abilities. Just to be safe, I brought my chestplate (which I equipped, duh), my master spell-caster, and my sword (just for fun), as we walked down to the same courtyard that I was summoned at. I told Louise to stay aside, as I stood in the middle. I decided to give Louise some fireworks, so I chanted, _"Rain the skyline with fluorescent lights, FIREWORKS!"_ Fireworks started to go off and explode, leaving beautiful trails, that Louise admired, really.

She looked at me with a grin on her face, as I noticed that it started turning night time, and we started walking back to her room, as I knew that something had a big effect on her a long time ago, if I knew what happened. As we reached her room, she immediately changed her clothes, as she asked me to do the laundry. Oh great, now that I'm tired as crap, I have to do **her** laundry.

I sighed, as I made a mini-quest to find the area where the laundry was cleaned and all. As I walked through the academy, I didn't really know where to go, because I had just been here for a day, and I didn't know any areas around the Academy, except the dorm rooms, and one of the courtyards. So, if anyone were to have a keen eye, they would notice me walking in circles, looking for the area.

All of a sudden, I bumped into one of the maids, who was on duty at that area, and inconveniently, she was one of the prettiest (well, at least, Louise is prettier than her). I immediately got up, and I helped her up, as I told her, _"I'm sorry for that case just now."_ The two of us cleaned up the mess on the floor, as she told me, _"I'm guessing by your clothes, that you're that familiar of Louise? I'm Siesta, by the way."_ I was then shocked, as she continued, _"Yeah, rumors go around pretty fast when you're talking about that girl."_

How did she break the fourth wall, by reading my mind? Or did she know that I was going to ask that? I discarded that thought as I asked her, _"Mind if you know where the servants, I'm guessing, do their laundry? Louise kind of asked me to clean it for her."_ She replied, _"Sure. We could chat along the way."_ I nodded, as we headed probably to the cellars, as we talked about a few things, ranging from her past to the stuff that I did, although I kept it rather secretive.

When we arrived, Siesta told me to give her the laundry basket, as I looked at her do the 'laundry' from afar. Well, she was a pretty different person if you ask me, but I sensed something, which I dismissed as something normal in the commoner ranks, like her. By the way, I don't insult them, even though it looks like I just did. Once Siesta was done, she asked me on whether she could see me again sometime. I said yes with a smile, and I headed back to Louise's room, laundry basket in hand.

On the way, I saw that blonde-haired magi, Guiche, flirting with one of the first-year girls, and I dismissed it off as something he was keen in doing, as I reached back at Louise's room, and I checked my watch, as it indicated that it was around two in the morning. I wonder how my watch was able to calibrate itself to this place's time zone. I decided to play with the laptop that I somehow kept in my ender pouch, along with something like a power bank for laptops (portable charger…).

Once the watch struck seven in the morning, I finished my five-hour session of Civilization: Beyond Earth, as I put everything back into the ender pouch, for the storage and safety of it. I put on my casual clothes, as I noticed that Louise should be waking up, or was she a late sleeper like I used to be? I then walked over to her, as I gently asked her to wake her up, to which her sleepy reply, _"Fine, Zoey..."_ At least she wasn't that big of a sleeper. She slowly got up, as I told her to go and take a shower.

After she was done, she quickly dressed up, as we walked towards the area where Louise was going to have breakfast. I somehow had a school uniform, similar to the ones that the students used, and a second-year's cloak which I borrowed from Louise, and I was able to disguise myself as a second-year student, just like the rest of the people. As the both of us took our food, and found ourselves a table to eat at, I decided to spy on the conditions around me.

At least no riots were going on, which was calming, to say the least, and I noticed one of the magi, who was red-haired, came over and asked Louise about a few things. I disguised myself, as I heard the topics of the conversation which were being touched upon, and rage started to form as an entity in my head. She was, somehow, calling me a piece of trash of Louise, who she called filth. I knew that if this didn't end, I had to do it. I took out my sword, hidden under the cloak, and I pointed it at this magi, whose name, which I heard, was Kirche.

I let my noticeable eyes turn red, as I screamed at her, _"Don't you ever dare call Louise a piece of filth, or else, I will resort to_ _ **KILLING**_ _you!"_ Everyone looked at me in fear, but I knew it was right. Nobody ever deserves to be called filth, especially my master, Louise. I left the scene, as Louise tried to catch up towards me. Once we reached the courtyards, Louise grabbed my hand, as she asked me, _"What is wrong with you, Zoey?!"_ I calmed down, as I told her, _"I didn't really like my friends being called filth. So, rage took over my head, and it came to that_. _"_

She somehow understood it, as she told me, _"Well, I'm going to class now. Do you want to follow me, or something?"_ I nodded a yes, and the two of us walked towards the class area, with me following Louise, considering the fact that I didn't really know where to go. When we arrived at the class area, I noticed that is was funnily similar to the ones I used to have lectures on magic at, back on Earth-Z09. Well, the differences were the fact that these chairs and tables were made of wood and stone, while the ones back on Earth-Z09 were hologramic ones, for convenience.

As I walked into the class, I decided to take a seat at one of the corner tables, away from the others (and Louise), so that I could jot down notes with ease. As the others entered the class, they looked at me with fear, as they took their seats. Louise took advantage of that situation, and she sat next to me, in the corner. Well, technically, everyone, including the teachers, know(s) that I'm not a student of this academy. Then, the teacher entered the class, and introduced herself as the teacher of the class, Miss. Chevreuse.

She said that her runic name was somehow related to Red Clay, and I decided to ask her later. She then pointed at me (knowing that I was not a student), and she asked, _"Now, what's your runic name?"_ Everybody looked at me, as I replied, _"I don't really have a runic name, but I_ _am famous of being nicknamed Ground Zero, when I get mad_ _."_ Everyone gasped, as the teacher decided to start with the class.

I started writing down notes, as Louise whispered to me, _"What are you doing?"_ I replied, softly, _"I'm taking notes, for myself."_ As I finished writing them down, I decided to take out the spell-caster that I kept in my ender pouch, and I put it under the table, making sure nobody noticed it. I then heard the teacher calling Louise's name, asking her to try out the transmutation spell. I silently hoped that nothing would force me to use the spell-caster.

As Louise walked to the center of the class, to try out the spell, I waited at the back, as I noticed one of the magi, this one being blue-haired, winked at me, which I replied with a wink and a smile, and I saw Louise beginning to chant the spell, and once she was done with the spell, I noticed the fact that it was starting to produce a loud noise. Oh no, it couldn't be; an explosion?! I then grabbed the spell-caster, as I chanted, _"_ _Summon the invisible shield, DEFEND!"_ Then, an explosion occurred, and I was left with everybody uninjured, except for Louise, whose clothes were a little dirty.

She then sighed as she replied, _"Another one of them..."_ I knew what she meant; those explosions were one of her trademark signatures, what makes her Louise. The fact that it happened when she was doing a transmutation spell, though, signified that she wasn't really that good in magic. I made a mental note to ask her about it, and I decided to walk out of the room, silently while everybody was focused on Louise, and I began to wrap up on what I've learned.

I found out that there were five types of magic in this world (also known as Halkeginia by the teacher); Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Void, with Void magic not being noticed for over a thousand or so years. There were also four stages of each magic; Dot-class, Line-class, Triangle-class and Square-class, somewhat similar to my world. If you didn't know about my affinity, back on Earth-Z09, my affinity is the Final Element, which refers to the fusion of the six elements.

Halkeginia lacks the Ether (or Light) element that Earth-Z09 has, but there may be a person or two who is actually an unofficial Ether magi, or maybe even a Final Elemental magi, just like me. As I was walking, I somehow, again, bumped into Siesta, and she asked me on whether I was busy for the time being. I nodded a no, and she asked me on whether I could help her serve afternoon treats (ugh…) to the magi and their familiars.

I nodded a yes, and a few minutes later, I was out in my school (kind of) uniform, serving things to the magi and their familiars. At least they don't eat weird stuff like the kind of insects a few of the poor Africans eat, back on Earth-Z09. I put my butler skills to its finest, as I helped out to serve out the treats to the magi. Well, I was a little pissed, considering that the replies I got were merely grunts and stuff related to that.

I then noticed that a 'bottle' fell onto the ground, as I grabbed it and put it back on the table it fell from, and I noticed Guiche again, this time with another girl, different from what I saw last night. It can't be; he's a playboy one-timer?! I've got to stop this mess once and for all, even though I just found out (lol).

 **My god, that was pretty hard to write. I started on the dawn of the fifteenth of September, which was last month, and it's finally done! Well, time to go on with a new section for this story, the spells used in the story. The two spells used were the Defense spell and the Fireworks spell. The DEFENSE spell is normally used as a basic spell, but when used at its maximum efficiency, it can cover the entire Earth with a defense spell. The FIREWORKS spell is normally used during victory celebrations.**

 **Okay, time for the next chapter's summary! Summary:**

After pointing Guiche's mistakes out one-by-one in the public, Guiche decides to do the wrongest thing in his life; mock Zoey and Louise; leading him to his death, and revival. Guiche then brings up the issue of a duel to him, prompting Zoey to start it immediately. How will this all turn out? Will Guiche learn his lesson and fail in this duel? Or will some random event cause Zoey to lose? Find out soon!

 **So, see you on the next chapter of From Zero to Hero! CYA! Nya~!**


End file.
